


I'll Be Home For Christmas (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Scottish Character, again sorry about the late christmas fic, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Reader has been away from home for a long time and misses spending Christmas like she used to, Bucky decides it is time to show her what she truly means to him





	I'll Be Home For Christmas (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this request, “Oh I love your writing so much! Can you do a bucky x reader where she’s from Scotland and it’s her first Christmas away from home? Bucky gets Tonys help with a surprise for her. He brings her to Central Park where Tony hired a flash mob with a Gaelic pipes and drums band to play Christmas songs. The whole team shows up for it.”

Bucky had just returned to the tower after finishing a mission with Steve in Siberia. He hadn’t seen his girlfriend, Y/N, for weeks and wanted nothing more than to spend some alone time with her. He patted Steve on the back and grinned. “I’m gonna go find my gal.” He said and Steve nodded at him, smiling.   
“Yeah yeah, go on.” He said and waved Bucky off.  
Bucky took no time in getting back into the elevator in order to go to the floor that he and Y/N lived on together. It had taken years for Bucky to finally open his heart again, although he had held feelings for the girl since he first met her-almost five years ago-he didn’t feel ready to give himself away completely. He waited patiently for T’Challa and his team to find a solution to the trigger words that made him into the Winter Soldier, and when they finally did, Y/N was the first person he ran to. They had now been dating for over two years. The best years of his long existence.   
Bucky got off the elevator and promptly came to the door that lead to his bedroom. He took a deep breath and opened it.  
When he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, he spotted his beloved sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room, reading with the lamp providing her a soft glow.  
Y/N slowly lifted her E/C eyes up to meet Bucky’s blue ones and she grinned. “Mùirnean.” (Scottish-Gaelic for dearly beloved person or darling, male pronoun) She greeted, relief present in her softly Scottish accented voice. She got up out of her chair and placed the book on the small table that the lamp rested on.  
She then quickly made her way to Bucky, allowing him to wrap her within his arms and pull her up from the ground to hug her tightly. Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed some of his long brown hair off his forehead.  
“Hey.” He whispered. Y/N placed a soft kiss on his lips and held him tightly. “What’s wrong?” He asked her, suddenly a little worried. “You seem down.” He continued.   
Y/N slid out of his arms and felt her feet touch the soft carpet again, she gripped onto his forearms, looking down at the shiny metal of his left. She sighed and then looked up again. “I miss home, I miss my parents, my siblings, the whole Scottish culture. You should have seen it all at Christmas. It was amazing, my childhood was the best.” She said and buried her face in his chest. Bucky put a hand on her H/C head and smiled sadly. “We used to go into the town, there was a band that played Christmas songs.” She continued in her reminiscing.  
Bucky pulled her to sit on the bed, bringing her to sit on his lap as she continued to look back to the life she lived in Scotland. Before she had come to America when she was in her early 20s. He simply listened to her, truly curious about what her life had been like. He started to see why she missed it all. Joining the Avengers had meant that she couldn’t go back home for a very long time, half of it was to do with keeping danger away from her family and the other half was to do with how busy she had been for the last half a decade. Bucky knew that she facetimed her family often and sent packages and letters, but it just wasn’t the same as being in Scotland personally.  
They stayed that way for hours, recalling their pasts, what they missed. Y/N listened to Bucky as he talked about what it was like growing up in the 20s-40s, what life with Steve was like growing up. They both held onto each other as they started to miss the lives that they would never have again, but found comfort in the future that they would have together. 

“A flash mob.”  
Bucky stared down at Tony Stark and crossed his arms, raising his dark eyebrows at the billionaire as he brought up the idea of a flash mob. “I don’t know if Y/N would like something as big as that, I was thinking just a small band with just us.” He said, but Tony wasn’t having any of it.  
“Trust me, I know what the ladies like. Y/N will love it.” He said and pulled out his phone. “I can get it all ready for a couple of days’ time.”  
Bucky let out a deep breath that was akin to a sigh and glanced over at Steve, who simply shrugged his shoulders and continued drinking coffee. “Alright.” Bucky said in defeat.  
“Good good, I have a buddy who may know a Gaelic band.” Tony flicked through his phone and then nodded. “Got him.” Tony spent a few minutes talking and laughing to someone on his phone, leaving Bucky and Steve to just stare at him in silence, both having doubts about this plan. When Tony had finished his conversation, he grinned at the two super soldiers. “All sorted, just make sure you take Y/N to Central Park at six in two days’ time.”  
Bucky smiled at Tony and thanked him, but reached out a hand to stop him from leaving the room. “Actually Tony, there is one more thing I need your help with…”

Y/N frowned around the blindfold that Bucky had placed over her eyes and held onto his hand tightly. She had no idea where she was going or what Bucky was planning, all she knew was that she was forced into a coat and then pulled out of the Avengers tower building onto the cold street.  
She sighed in annoyance when she was bundled into a car, nearly knocking her head against the roof on the way in. “Bucky, I feel like this is going to get me seriously injured or killed.” She murmured and felt for her seatbelt, struggling to find the slot for it.   
Bucky reaches across her and calmly slides the belt into the buckle. He then can’t help himself from pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “Have patience.” He answers and then gets into the car.  
“I swear to God, Barnes, if I do die, I will haunt you!”   
Bucky laughs and laces their fingers together, which causes Y/N to feel slightly calmer.  
It only takes a small while to get to the entrance of Central Park, but to Y/N it felt like eternity as she couldn’t see a damn thing. She lets out a small huff when she feels the vehicle stop, she hadn’t been paying enough attention to even attempt at figuring out where she had been taken.  
Bucky gets out of the car and goes round to the other side, opening the door for her before helping her out and thanking the driver.  
Bucky then moves to stand behind Y/N and places his hands tightly onto her shoulders. “Right, now, start walking and I’ll guide you. I promise not to let you trip or walk into a wall, doll.” He says.  
Y/N takes a deep breath and starts walking forward. “I swear, if you let me walk into a wall then I’ll get Tony to spray your arm in a disgusting neon pink colour.”  
“I don’t know what you have against neon pink.” He says and chuckles at her, keeping her walking steady.  
Bucky looks up and could just about see the clearing in which a large amount of people were milling around. “It’s an unnatural and beastly colour.” Y/N said with a shrug.  
“Okay.” Bucky brings her to a standstill and then unwraps the blindfold from around her eyes.  
Y/N blinks a few times so her eyes can adjust to being released from the darkness of the blindfold and raises an eyebrow, before turning around to look at Bucky with a deadpanned expression.  
“It’s…the park.” She says, monotone.  
“It is indeed.” He grins.  
“You brought me to the feckin park.” She crosses her arms. “You blindfolded and kidnapped me, to bring me to a bloody feckin park.”  
Bucky slides his arm across her back and forces her to start walking towards the centre of the little cleared area. Y/N shakes her head a little, but then sighs and brings herself closer into Bucky’s side. “If you wanted a romantic stroll in the park, then all you had to do was a-“  
Y/N immediately stopped speaking midsentence when she heard the beginning of a Christmas song being played by a band. The longer she stood in the spot she stopped, the more people starting picking up instruments and joining in. Y/N recognised a few of the instruments as ones she had previously mentioned to Bucky, such as the Gaelic pipes. Bucky stood still and watched as more people joined in and others began dancing around to the Christmas music. He held on tightly to the speechless Scots woman beside him and grinned when he spied the other Avengers scattered around the area, slowly walking towards them.  
Bucky reached into his pocket and pulled out a long box tied up with a F/C ribbon. He pressed it into Y/N’s hands and then turned his attention back to the band playing Gaelic music.  
Y/N softly touched the ribbon on the box and felt tears reach her eyes, she hadn’t even opened it yet, but just listening to the beautiful music of her homeland made her so emotional. She carefully pulled the end of the ribbon and rolled it up, placing it into her pocket before reaching to open the lid of the box.  
As Y/N stared at the contents of the box she started sobbing uncontrollably. Bucky quickly turned and kneeled in front of her, pulling her into a hug. “Those are happy tears, yeah?” He asked and all Y/N could do in reply was nod vigorously.   
She pulled out one of the plan tickets that would take her back home and looked at Bucky in pure love and adoration. “How?” She asked.  
“Tony and I have been talking to Fury, then we spoke to your mum, it’s all been planned out. You and I are going to be getting on a plane tomorrow headed to Scotland, where we’ll be spending Christmas and New Year’s.” Bucky spoke to her softly and wiped the tears off her S/C cheeks.  
Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to every available space on his perfect little super soldier face. She kept repeating how much she loved him, causing Bucky to laugh happily at how she couldn’t stop crying. She wasn’t normally one to cry like this, but God, she was so beautiful to Bucky.  
“I better tell da and mum that I’ll be home for Christmas. I love you so much.” She said.  
Bucky kissed her soundly on her lips. “I’m always home when I’m with you. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
